Insanity
by JuliTina
Summary: After all these years, it takes one to go insane before anything happens. It figures. SteinDeathscythe


"Keep an eye on him, will you?" Shinigami-sama says, his mask tilting to the side. It's a whimsical movement (as per usual) but this time, Deathscythe recognises the severity of the situation.

He nods, and shuffles to the exit, hands in pockets.

…

Stein's shivering, and shaking, and he can barely hold the scalpel between forefinger and thumb. Deathscythe knows those surgeon's fingers well, and he is unfortunately familiar with the precision in those hands. And he knows that everything is _wrong_. How could he not? The_ years_ he spent waking up, tied up, gagged, watching with wide-eyed horror as those hands sliced him open…but that's a tangent for another place, another time.

Certainly, Stein can be careless when he wants to be, but the man is never anything by accident. He's all purpose, regardless of what that purpose may be.

And hence, that's why Deathscythe's hiding under the window, peering in occasionally from outside. Because Stein's never taken to being coddled (even when it's from Shinigami-sama) and Deathscythe wouldn't last a minute if they were face to face.

Suddenly, something breaks, shatters, and the sound echoes throughout the bare apartment.

Deathscythe dives in through the window, expecting blood, expecting carnage, only to see the remnants of a broken cup littered on the floor, and Stein grinning at him, chin propped up by his hands. There's blood trickling down his arm, and it smears onto his lab white coat. (And also smears onto his face, adding pallor to that pale face, that devil's smile.)

"Did you want to come in?" He asks, still barely holding that damnable scalpel between his fingers.

And Deathscythe is scared.

He backs up immediately, and quickly, he hits the wall with a thump, and Stein is pressed up against him, peering down into his face, and lets Deathscythe smell the blood, feel the breath that ghosts across his face. He can feel the warmth from the weapon's body, and their noses barely touch before Stein loses his control and touches him, bringing one hand to trace Deathscythe's cheekbone.

It leaves a red smear that Deathscythe flinches at. And then almost _writhes_ as Stein licks it off slowly, tongue curling with relish.

"Do you miss me?" He whispers, almost purrs, glasses flashing and eyes darkening, focused and intent on Deathscythe. He smirks, and presses a hand to Deathscythe's throat, fingers splaying wider and just resting there, lightly. The implied threat is obvious, and Deathscythe gulps, Adams apple bobbing underneath Stein's palm.

"Why does it matter?" Deathscythe avoids the question, and tries to push him away. (For some reason, his arms are weaker than usual, and it fails to make an impact against Stein.)

"Oh yes." Stein almost pouts, and Deathscythe would have been disturbed if he didn't already know that Stein's pouts have a particular flavour. Evil. "You have Maka-chan to play with now."

Stein is fumbling at his trousers, slipping a cold hand beneath his belt and Deathscythe jumps and scrabbles in return. It eventually makes Stein pause. Though not for long.

"But _Daddy_. It's been such a long time." And that pout transforms into a smile. Sharp, and dangerous.

"W-we have – ah! –" Deathscythe bucks, involuntarily under Stein's hand.

"Hmm?" Stein murmurs.

"-Nn - to stop!"

"You are no fun, Senpai."

And a prickle of fear runs down his back as Deathscythe hears _that_ tone of voice. And he's then flipped around and his face is mashed into the wall, pressed there by Stein's body and Stein's hand fisted into his hair. And Deathscythe squeezes his eyes shut, because he knows that for Stein, this is no longer a game. No longer a game of hide and seek, no longer a practice of avoiding each other.

Stein is serious, and so is the hand that's resting on his crotch, arm wrapped loosely around his waist. And Deathscythe knows it's Stein's fucked up way of saying: _this is your last chance_. Because they used to be partners, for goodness sake, and although it's been a long time, there's still enough of Stein left – even underneath the insanity – so that they still understand each other. Their tells, their weaknesses, and perhaps even their strengths as well.

And this once, Deathscythe drops the act. And pushes back so that his body is flush against Stein's, twisting his head just in time to see Stein's eyes widen momentarily behind the glasses. And it begins with a kiss, because their lips seem so much closer now, after all these years.

end


End file.
